


HYBRID

by kosmosjeon



Category: Angst - Fandom, Fanfiction - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, JeonJungkook - Fandom, KimTaehyung - Fandom, bts, fluff - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, smut - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, vkookfanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmosjeon/pseuds/kosmosjeon
Summary: who would've thought that jeon jeongguk, the depressed, cold hearted, and anti social kid would be soft for a hybrid.[ships included: vkook, sope, minjoon][ dedicated to @larryvgl ]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do have slow updates since i do not post here or write on here that often so I plan to post this story on wattpad as well. My @ on there is also kosmosjeon and I would appreciate it if you guys could check out my other books. I want to use this platform more often because it also seems like a good place to write and an alternate to wattpad. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the book :)

_Jeongguk was never really a party guy or anything that has to do with being social. He has 5 friends who calls themselves BTS, they are the most popular guys in school but, there is a question that everyone asks to this day. "Why is Jeongguk so popular yet anti social?"_

 

_It's simple._

 

_He's good looking, hot, smart, intimidating, and friends with Hoseok, Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jimin. Before, Jeongguk started studying in that high school, his friends were already popular. Jimin invited him when he saw him on his first day._

 

_Anyways, let's start._

_\--------------------_

It was a raining morning on a boring Saturday. Jeongguk slept cosily in his house that he shared with 2 other annoying people he calls his friends. 

 

He slept soundly, cuddled up into his blanket as his mouth was slightly open. As he slept a short orange haired male burst through the door and jumped on top of the other boy which jolted him awake.

 

"What the-"

 

"Good morning Kookie! Time to wake up!"

 

The said male groaned as he turned around and pulled his blanket along with him, hoping that the _hybrid _would stop. But to his avail, it didn't work in fact, it made things worse.

 

"Get up! If you don't, I' ll tell master to pour ice water on you. _Again_ " the older male teased as he started to get up.

 

That was when Jeongguk shot up from his mattress in fear. Last time, he refused to get up which ended up in getting poured with ice water by the God of Destruction himself, Kim Namjoon. He pushed the orange haired male off the bed in a panic as he immediately slips on a shirt.

 

"Jimin, please shut up for the love of God and go back to Namjoon hyung." Jeongguk deadpanned, not sparing a glance at the other boy in the room. He heard Jimin's footsteps retreat back to the other room which made him sigh in relief. He sat down on his bed as he grabbed his phone fro the nightstand. Inputting the password he pressed on the blue bird app as he scrolled through his feed.

 

He was sad. Depressed even. His friends were having a great life as they are together with their soulmates while he was there, alone. Without a hybrid. As he went on about his argument with his own consciousness, he heard rapid knocks at the front door of his house.

 

The ravenette quickly stood up and exited his room to go down and check who was knocking at his door on a Saturday.

 

Jeongguk opened the door to see a boy who was in a fetal position and was soaking wet from the rain. He had cat ears and a tail which made him stare in surprise. _It''s a cat hybrid._

 

"Um... Hello? Are you okay?" Jeongguk was worried about the hybrid as he was shivering so badly and I think that he is freezing up from the cold and the water that soaked him. Just when he was about to pick up the stranger, he smelt a fruity scent that was so hard to resist and it made me want to care and protect something or rather _someone._ He sniffed closer to the hybrid that sat there at his doorstep and the scent became stronger. It was coming from him.

 

Jeongguk put his arms underneath the boy's legs and back as he carried him to his bedroom. He set the boy onto his bed as he didn't care if it would soak the bed, he just had the  _need_ to take care of the other male. 

 

He grabbed some dry clothes from his closet and put it inside the bathroom where he turned the tap to fill the tub with warm water. Once he thought it was warm enough, he went back to the room where he carried the hybrid to the other room. He removed the boy's shirt and pants leaving him in boxers. He then helped him into the tub where the weak male whimpered in pain and comfort.

 

The younger male lathered some shampoo the boy's hair and massaged his scalp. He then, scrubbed the boy's body carefully with a loofa and some body wash. When he went over the whimpering boy's back, he gasps as it was littered with purple and red bruises and red slashes. He used his hand to wash the delicate boy's back.

 

"A-Ah!" the elder yells in pain as the soap disinfects the wounds on his back.

 

Jeongguk flinches as he also felt the pain, mentally.He quickly finishes scrubbing the back and goes down to the legs. He slowly scrubs the legs and when he scrubbed the thighs the boy lets out a moan which made Jeongguk freeze. He stared at the hybrid's face and sees how his face filled with pleasure. It made Jeongguk feel a tent form in his sweatpants. That was when he knew that it was time to call Jimin.

 

"J-Jimin!" Jeongguk yells as he bites his lip looking down at his  _problem_ nervously. He heard the elder's footsteps approach. 

 

"Where are you?!"

 

"I-In the bathroom."

 

Jimin's head popped in the doorway as he tilted his head in confusion but then his eyes widen as he sees a boy in the tub with a pair of cat ears. Jimin's eyes sparkle with delight as he saw a fellow hybrid.

 

"Who's this?" The orange haired male says excitedly. Jeongguk looks a him. "I-I don't know. Uh, can you do me a favor?" 

 

"Sure! If you cook me food in return." Jimin giggles.

 

"Fine. Can you finish his bath and help him wear these dry clothes? I have a problem to deal with." Jeongguk says lowly in an embarrassed voice.

 

Jimin looked down and saw the  _problem._ Jimin's mouth formed an o shape and nodded quickly. "Okie! Now shoo! Use the bathroom downstairs and don't be noisy!" Jimin winks. 

 

The younger male groans as he covers his manhood and waddles down the padded staircase painfully and into the bathroom.

\-------

**WARNING: SLIGHT SMUT AHEAD**

 

Jeongguk closes the door and locks it quickly as he sits down on the toilet seat, pulling down his sweatpants in a rush as he holds his leaking member. He groans lowly as pre-cum dripped out of his tip he slowly pressed against it and bit his lip thinking about the hybrid moaning his name in delight.

 

Jeongguk swiftly pumps his cock and moans softly. He imagined the boy's hands tangle in his hair and pull at it as he pushed in a out of the male groaning. The male pumps his shaft at a faster pace as he feels a bubbling in his stomach. He pants as he jerked his hands faster and faster.

 

"Mmph!" Jeongguk suppresses a large moan as he feels himself get closer. He starts rubbing the tip at the same time which made himself go crazy.

 

"O-Oh, yes, i-I'm c-coming!" Jeongguk says in the most quiet voice possible. That was when he came so hard, he let out a huge lewd moan which he couldn't hold in. White strings shot out of his cock as he pumped it a few more times panting harshly. 

 

Then he heard a knock. 

 

"Jeongguk? Are you okay?" 

 

**_Shit._ **

**_\---------_ **

**_hmmmmmm..... lmao im sorry for smut on the first chapterbut if you didn't know i love writing smut hahahaha. If you are uncomfortable you can always skip it since there isn't anything important in it so yeah!_ **

**_my wattpad is kosmosjeon and if you would like to check out more stories from me, I will gladly appreciate it!_ **

 

**_\- ayen_ **


	2. 2

**_Oh Shit._ **

 

"U-Uh yeah! I just slipped that's all." The male stuttered as he immediately washed his hands, ridding of the white translucent liquid on his hands. He then pulled up his sweatpants and prepared his acting face. He opened the door to be met with Namjoon's unconvinced face.

 

"Sure." The said male rolled his eyes and Jeongguk's face went red. He pushed passed the elder and into the kitchen as he pulled out ingredients to make breakfast. He decided to make some bulgogi ***** with rice and his original homemade jjajangmyeon ***.**

 

* * *

 

****(Bulgogi - literally "fire meat", is a gui (Korean-style grilled or roasted dish) made of thin, marinated slices of beef or pork grilled on a barbecue or on a stove-top griddle. Jjajangmyeon - is a Chinese Korean noodle dish topped with a thick sauce made of chunjang [soy bean paste], diced pork [can sometimes use seafoods, beef, and chicken], and vegetables.)**

* * *

 

 

"Your making breakfast?!" Namjoon almost yells but then grins. Everyone loved Jeongguk's cooking, it was one of the best hi friends have had, other than Seokjin's cooking, of course. Jeongguk nodded and Namjoon hugs Jeongguk tightly.

 

Jeongguk then turns on the stove and places a pan. Pouring a bit of oil, he lays the pieces of marinated beef to fry. While it fried he boils the noodles for Jjajangmyeon in a small pot. Finishing the first batch of beef he fries the second and while doing so he mixes the noodles with some chunjang and vegetables. He grabs another small pan and does the same exact thing like the bulgogi, he pours oil but instead of marinated beef, he puts some shrimp and crabsticks. 

 

Once everything was finished cooking, he sets some plates onto the table, Namjoon following quietly sniffing the aromatic air. He places the Jjajangmyeon into a large black bowl and bulgogi into a metal plate. He then sets the small pot of rice from the rice cooker onto the middle of the table. 

 

"What has gotten into you? You don't cook for us nowadays."  


"Nothing really. I just asked Jimin to do me a favor and he told me if he would then I had to make food in return." Jeongguk shrugged. Namjoon narrowed his eyes.

 

"Is it that big of a favor that he asked you for your own cooking?" Jeongguk froze. "W-Well yeah, I guess you can say that."

  
  
"Jeongguk. What did ask for?" The elder male said with a serious tone which made the ravenette gulp. 

 

"U-Uh... I asked him t-to ba-" Before Jeongguk would spill it the two heard a squeal.

 

"Oh my gosh! Jungkookie! Look at him! He is so cute!!!!" Jimin squealed loudly as he walked down the stairs carefully with a fragile boy who looked so cute as his tail slowly twirled around him and the ears were perked up. 

 

"Jeongguk. Who is that?" Namjoon says in a voice that literally makes Jeongguk want to shit himself. 

 

"I-I don't know, really. I found him curled up at the doorstep and I just felt the need to protect him and take care of him." Jeongguk murmurs. The eldest's eyes widen at what the male had just said. 

 

"Wait. Jeongguk, you said that when you saw him, you felt the need to protect him and take care of him, am i correct?" Jeongguk nodded. "Well, you only feel that if you found your hybrid soulmate. Jeongguk, this hybrid right here can be your soulmate. You need to ask his name."

 

Jeongguk was at a loss of words from what Namjoon had just said.  _Soulmate?_

 

"I-I... Fine." jeongguk nears the hybrid that was with Jimin and looked at him. "Hey... Can you t-tell me your name? And how old are you ?"

 

The stranger raised his head and his eyes widen when he was met with the most beautiful face he could ever imagine. The said male was looking at him with wide eyes as well, Jeongguk thought something happened and got worried.

 

"Are you okay?" The hybrid nodded and opened his mouth.

 

"I-I'm Kim Taehyung and I'm 23 years old in human age but 2 years old in cat form." The boy named Taehyung spoke. His voice was so deep, and no one would have expect that kind of voice to come out of this cute of a hybrid.

 

"Well, I'm Jeon Jeongguk and I'm 21, the cat hybrid next to you is Park Jimin and he is also 23, and this." Jeongguk points to Namjoon. "This is Kim Namjoon, he's 24. Do you... Have a home? Or an owner?"

 

Taehyung just shakes his head rapidly. "My... My past owner, h-he used to abuse me. So I don't technically have a-a home or an owner... I ran away." 

 

Jeongguk looks at the elder in sadness. "Don't worry Taehyung, we can be your new home."

 

Taehyung looks up in hope. "R-Really? B-But... Who will be my owner?"  


"Me, darling." 

 

The male looks at Jeongguk with the biggest doe eyes that could possibly exist. 

 

"Darling, I'm your soulmate."

 

That was when the whole room when quiet. It was complete silence and everyone looked at each other. Before it would become even more awkward, Taehyung broke off the silence.

 

"M-My soulmate?" the male says with the uttermost shock. Jeongguk nodded. "I-I..."  


"Can we like eat first, I'm starving." Jimin whines. Causing everyone to erupt in laughter before moving to the dining table where all the food was set. Taehyung's eyes lit up and he felt himself drool slightly from the delicious food on the table but then stopped himself.  _What are you doing Taehyung? They won't give food to you just like your old 'owner' did. You don't deserve it._

 

"Taehyung?" Jeongguk spoke gently which knocked Taehyung out of a trance. "Come sit down. Let's eat breakfast, hm?"

 

Taehyung suddenly felt like he was loved and cared about. It was a lot of emotions hitting him at once which made him break down crying. Jeongguk suddenly panicked and went over to the hybrid that was sobbing.

 

"Shhh... It's okay, It's okay." Jeongguk whispers as he cradled the crying boy in his arms, caressing his hair. The male hiccups and grips Jeonggu's shirt tightly as he sniffled and calmed down from his breakdown.

 

"T-Thank you. Thank you so much." Taehyung says in between hiccups making the other male confused.

 

"Why are you thanking me?" 

 

"Thank you for letting me eat and for letting me in." Taehyung says slowly. Jeongguk smiles brightly like a bunny which shocked the other two who was watching the scene. It was TOO rare to see Jeongguk smile so Taehyug must be that special to be able to make Jeongguk smile.

 

"Let's eat then?" Jeongguk smiles lightly. Taehyung nodded shyly as Jeongguk carries him and sets him sit.

 

"Let's make a fucking toast! Welcome to the family Taehyung!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awhhhhhh
> 
> they let Taehyung be a part of the bangtan fam.
> 
> that was rushed sorry :((  
> i love y'all and i'll try to write more and post more here hhhehwehehe


End file.
